Issylra
Issylra is one of the continents on the world of Exandria. It is the second largest continent of the world being only slightly smaller than Wildemount. Much of Issylra has remained very wild, untamed wilderness despite being the oldest continent and the place where civilisation itself emerged and spread in the time of the Founding. History Origin of the Races Foundation of Vasselheim Creation of Othanzia The Fall during The Calamity Rise of Aliseran The Long Conquest Politics As Issylra mostly lacks civilisation the continent rests widely politically untouched with only two political powers. The first developed and most powerful of the two is the theocracy of Vasselheim, the capital of Othanzia, the second being the feudalistic Aliseran. The Theocracy of Vasselheim Feudal Aliseran Governed by an Overlord that has seven lords in their vassal. The Overlord watches over Vestfold living in central city of Bergen and the lords inhabit the surrounding counties. Due to its small size the feudal Aliseran has little influence outside the country. Areas The Snowwall Peaks Cut off from the rest of the continent by high perilous mountain range that is known as the Snowwall, the desert of white that is the Snowwall Peaks is the most remote area on Issylra. Little life inhabits this region especially plant life, ice and snow makes up the hilly plains that are north of the Snowwall that sparkle and shine in the glaring sun. Spanning the base border, naturally segregating, the region is the Snowwall, Cities and Towns * Lokmen * Innrás The Northdeer Mountains Cities and Towns * Borg * Linmer * Högalän * Sölves The Alasterleaf Coast Cities and Towns * Molhamn * Ísafden * Sólvatn The Thicket Shoreline The north-western reaches of the continent, below the great Snowwall, a lush treeline fill the valleys between the icy peaks above. This cold, uncivilised territory lies untouched by law and government and the few that do inhabit the woods live to their own freedoms. Framed by dangerously windy shore side cliffs and desolate mountains swarming with harpies, wyverns, and other hungry monstrosities, with the thick wooded pine forest known as the Thicket being the more dangerous location. This dense, icy forest is beautiful and lush, but many shadowed threats loom in the dark of the wood much worse then most place on the continent or even across Exandria. Only a few small clearings exist where humble towns stand, the people here have been hardened through the strife and exalted through freedom enough to know honour and appreciate loyalty like few other civilisations do. Cities and Towns * Holmed * Nams * Valnan Environmental Locations * The Thicket Forest * Aliseran The Tangled Rot Cities and Towns * Krass * Lokmen * Drøbak * Grimvek The Rivercrest Haven Cities and Towns * Strömvall * Gjøhel * Mjölhamn The Blackgrass Plains Cities and Towns * Šedšton * Narfjord * Sognvern * Duksk * Ísafhöfn The Newsilver Valley The Emberwater Lowlands The Black Knuckle Othanzia Othanzia is the largest territory of Issylra and home to most of the beings on the continent due to the harsh conditions else were. The Highspring Expanse